The Alpha's Heart
by Harper2052
Summary: G!P Faberry Glee kink Prompt fill. Quinn Fabray is her clan's alpha and is expected to breed the next generation of Fabray. The slave that will carry her pups is chosen by her elders. It is a choice they will come to regret when their Alpha's affection for the human grows to love.
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**...**

**Glee kink meme prompt**

**Warning: G!P, werewolf, knotting**

...

...

* * *

"This is clearly an act of aggression on your part, Fabray! Now the only reason the Enclave allowed Russell's assassination and replacement by his pup, fresh off the bitch's teat, was to stop his, and by extension Clan Fabray's, unlawful expansion into other's territory! If you dare follow in your father's footsteps-"

"Figgins, please," Quinn's voice reverberates in a low growl, calmly indifferent, yet feral power evident. Reclining in her Executive chair whilst sipping a glass of wine, she doesn't bother to spare even a glance at the flat screen in front of her, displaying the fuming Middle Eastern Alpha.

"This is no illegal seizure; the people of Amityville came to us. Apparently the Clan they pay tribute to has been incompetently sparse with their patrols."

Far away in his own penthouse in Manorville, Figgins huffs and crosses his arms. He obviously expected to bully the newly made Alpha, having never spoken to the blonde teenager before.

Quinn is happy to subvert that expectation.

"You should have been more attentive to such a wealthy neighborhood," the blonde continues, holding her face in her palm, "For such tribute, their needs must be met, and Clan Fabray can meet them. That's why they annulled your contract and signed our own."

The hazel-eyed blonde reaches forward to turn off her own webcam. She puts her lips close to the monitor to speak one last time.

"And remember this, Figgins," she spits out his name with utter contempt, "my Clan owns all five boroughs of New York and most of Hudson Valley, so don't think for one moment I would jeopardize everything trying to encroach on Long Island of all places!"

She disconnects the Skype call before the older Alpha can reply. She throws her head back against the chair cushion with a heavy sigh.

"What have I told you about addressing your elder Alphas, Quinn?"

The admonishing voice behind her startles the young werewolf, who whips the chair around to confront the intruder. Her wide eyes, now glowing supernaturally brighter, come upon the figure of a middle-aged blonde, dressed somewhat casually in a dark blue dress and black jacket.

"Jesus, Mother!" The usually level-headed Alpha barks in surprise. Judy Fabray is seemingly the only being in the world she had trouble detecting having lived her whole life familiarized to her scent. The former slave, now mother of the Clan's Alpha is frightfully light-footed, even with heels, and she has always used this to her advantage.

"Oh, just look at you, Quinn!" The older blonde frets at her tense daughter, staring up at her with a mild grimace. "How could you address another Clan's Alpha dressed in your 'jammies?!"

The teenager looks down at her light blue silk pajamas, and tries to hide her blushing cheeks under her shaggy blonde hair.

"It's my casual wear, Mother, not 'jammies!" Quinn replies, indignantly, her freshly manicured nails ripping into the leather armrests. "I can dress however I like, especially in my own home during a meeting demanded by another Alpha in the middle of the night!"

The older blonde stands in front of her with unconditional love in her eyes, unconsciously brushing back hair from her daughter's ruddy face.

The flustered Alpha tries ineffectually to stop her mother's gentle fingers.

"Wh- why did you feel the need to scare the shit out of me tonight, Mother, didn't you have a night out planned with your little gaggle of hens?"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, don't you dare refer to them as-!" Her mother cuts her reprimand short, suddenly remembering why she cancelled on her friends so abruptly. "Oh, oh, yes, my goodness, the poor dear must be a wreck by now!"

Before Quinn can question her eccentric mother further, the elder blonde takes out her phone and launches a quick text.

"The council purchased you the best breeding slave they could find and I've arranged a few of our older slaves to escort her here. She's been trained since birth to interact with Were's, but I remember how frightening it was when I first came here without human escort."

The young Alpha's jaw drops in surprise. Since the moment she tore out her father's throat, the possibility of breeding the next generation of Fabray's had never even crossed her mind.

And the idea of impregnating a human when her previous interactions with them had been extremely limited troubles her at that moment.

Her mother was the only human she had an actual relationship with, and that was by design. Every Clan had a main family that produced its Alphas, and every Alpha would breed with human slaves to keep their curse pure. The belief amongst most werewolves was that every Enclave-recognized Clan's curse came from a different source.

Some Clans claimed their curse came from an old witch or enchantress, others claimed from demons, while a few more self-aggrandizing Clans claimed they received their curse from the gods themselves. The idea of cross-breeding between Clans was seen as blasphemous to some and dangerous to most others, as it meant diluting their curses' particular strengths.

The Fabray's had some of the largest Wolves ever recorded, and so only the finest bred and most fertile human slaves were allowed to carry their pups. Quinn was the youngest born of such a human, Judith Ross, now Fabray, and her Wolf was strong enough to kill her overambitious father with ease.

"Mother, wait..." The younger blonde struggles to hold back what's to become a new stage in her life now suddenly forced upon her. "Surely, I get a say in who I fuck, isn't that the whole point of being Alpha?!"

The fiercely independent blonde receives a smack upside her head for the trouble.

"What have I told you about being so crass, Quinn?" Judy says, as her daughter pouts and rubs her stinging scalp. Regardless of her former status, she is still her mother, and the power she wields reduces the dominating Alpha to a scolded teenage girl.

The elder blonde holds back her reply for the surly teen's grumbled apology.

"You're too young to know how to sort through breeder's salesmanship and empty promises to actual honest-to-god pedigree. The Clan can't leave these things to pure instinct anymore. Plus, your uncle was quite insistent on this girl, said she was the daughter of Shelby Corcoran!"

Quinn waits for her smiling mother to explain why that name should mean something to her.

"... And who is that ex-?"

"Oh, honestly, Quinn," her mother speaks over her, "you should know more about the goings on of the other Clans, everything you can! Shelby is the favorite breeding slave of Cassandra July, of course. Her Clan holds most Connecticut, not to mention she has a special residence in Manhattan granted by the council after your father stole the whole borough from her ten years back!"

The young Alpha resolves not to tell her mother just how little she knew of Cassandra July beyond recognition of her name.

"It's an open secret that Shelby is Cassandra's paramour, she's given July nothing but Alpha-worthy pups, and if you own her only human daughter, it's possible she can help improve relations between Clans Fabray and July! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yayyyy..." The defeated blonde gives her mother a limp-wristed thumbs-up, before she hears a knock on the door.

Her mother calls out loud enough for the humans behind the door to hear. As it creaks slowly open, a new scent hits Quinn's nose, of sweat, salt and spice uniquely attractive.

She purses her lips while her mouth waters.

Two middle-aged slaves enter first, both property of her oldest first cousin, and bow their heads in subservience.

"Alpha," they speak concurrently, while the young blonde tips her head in acknowledgement.

They usher in the new slave before leaving, and the sight of her takes Quinn's breath away.

She is noticeably petite, a few inches above five feet at most, with olive-colored skin and depthless brown eyes casts down, fixed upon the polished wood floor. The young Alpha's glowing eyes follow the flow of thick chestnut hair down her exposed shoulders, down her long sleeved top and low-cut shorts, to the most gorgeous pair of legs she has ever seen.

The small brunette holds her hands together with obvious anxiety and stands a few feet away from her new owner.

She waits to be addressed as she has been conditioned to do so since birth.

Quinn is in no rush to address her, preferring simply to gaze at he exotic beauty in front of her.

"Quinn Fabray!" Her mother shouts, once again smacking her upside the head. "Don't just sit there gaping, stand up properly and address the future mother of your pups!"

The younger blonde shoots up from her chair, whining pitifully at her mother.

The doe-eyed brunette is stunned by Judy's actions; her eyes are pensive, as though she expects the dominant Alpha to rip her human mother apart in retaliation.

The hazel-eyed blonde does nothing besides glare at her, before she focuses her eyes on the younger slave.

"... Uh-m..." She coughs into her fist, "My name's- uh, Quinn- Quinn Fabray... what's- what's yours?"

Judy smiles at the awkward address by her very flustered daughter. She turns to the young brunette, whose eyes are still fixed on her. She clicks her tongue to snap the girl out of her stupor.

"Oh, oh, sorry, Domina, s-sorry!" The skittish young slave scrambles to apologize for her delayed response. "It's R-Rachel, Domina, bred by Hiram Berry, so unless you say otherwise, my name is Rachel Berry!"

Both blondes are visibly impressed, Quinn more so by the musical tone of her voice.

Judy wraps an arm around her daughter's shoulders, and kisses her cheek.

"Can you believe the manners on this one, Quinn?" She practically squeals into her ear. "My goodness, I haven't heard the term 'Domina' since my own breeder tried drilling it into my skull! Every Alpha on the planet would kill for such antiquated manners, my darling, don't you dare take her for granted."

The taller blonde huffs before replying, "Don't you have somewhere to be, Mother?"

Her mother smiles, and nods an affirmative.

She squeezes her ruddy cheeks together and pulls her face down to plant a kiss between her brows.

"Of course, Quinn, as the Alpha commands!" She puts her lips to her daughter's ear and lowers her voice. "Don't forget what I went through my darling. You are not, nor will you ever be Russell, I know this."

As she speaks, she gazes lovingly into her daughter's somber hazel eyes.

"But every Alpha must be mindful of their strength and gentle with their mates."

She lets the rest of that thought go unheard, but understood- 'until they want it rough.'

The younger blonde nods her head slowly and kisses the crown of her head. Her mother pulls out of their embrace and turns to leave.

"I love you, Mom," she says to the retreating figure.

Judy blows her a kiss and says, "I love you, too."

As she walks by Rachel, she waves goodbye with an encouraging smile. The doting mother will save her hug for the morning for the first person to touch Rachel Berry must be her mate Quinn Fabray.

When the door closes, the teenage Alpha cautiously steps forward.

The petite slave keeps her head down; a few strands of chestnut hair, loose from her long braid, frame her angelic face.

"Look at me," the blonde's husky voice startles her for a moment, before she obeys. Rachel brings her gaze up to look at the face her owner for the first time.

She is surprised at how little her head has to tilt back to lock gaze with her. The blonde Fabray heir, rumored to have the largest Wolf in the western hemisphere, stands only three to four inches above her.

The petite brunette struggles to maintain eye contact.

It may have to do with the intense light reflected in her eyes that make the golden brown pigments appear to swirl in a ring of emerald green.

Or perhaps it's the crushing anxiety hidden under her own thin veneer of composure.

The taller girl puts her palm gently on the side of Rachel's face and traces the small mole on her cheek with her finger.

The warmth of her palm brings a soothing effect to their first contact and the pounding of the brunette's heart eases.

"Take off your pheromone blocker, please."

The smaller brunette blinks in surprise and loosens her belt to pull down her shorts.

"Yes, Domina."

Wrapped around her waist is a device with the appearance of an old-fashioned girdle. It's remotely linked to implants inside her salivary and sweat glands as well as her core that regulate her pheromones. She has been bred to ovulate more often and longer, which makes these implants necessary to walk among Were's unclaimed.

When she detaches the girdle from around her waist the implants shut off for good and the heat of arousal rushes to her core for the first time in her life.

The girdle joins her shoes and shorts on the floor, which she shuffles away with her foot.

The scent of arousal immediately affects Quinn, who briefly struggles for breath and peeks down to see the results. Rachel follows the direction of her gaze.

The blonde's shaft strains against her silk bottoms, massive even at half mast.

The brunette's lips tremble at her size, fully aware that her transformation will only make it bigger.

"Rachel," the sound of her name from the blonde's lips startles her into looking back up. "Try to relax."

Rachel gives her a bizarre look, and blinks down at her palms to find them shaking violently. The whole of her body has the same reaction to its new stimulus.

"I- I... I'm sorry, Dom-"

"Shhhhhhh," Quinn puts her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders to rub them slowly, their faces only an inch apart. "Its OK, I promise. This is all new to you, I get it, but I'm not going to hurt you, Rachel."

The small brunette gives her a shy, yet genuine smile.

The hazel-eyed blonde moves her hands from the other's face, and lightly ghosts her fingertips over her flushed cheeks.

"Undress for me, please" she says staring into Rachel's chocolate eyes, "I want to see the perfect body attached to these gorgeous legs."

The flushed brunette can't help but giggle in response. Her reaction goes against everything her breeder taught her, but the blonde's wry grin erases her guilt.

"Yes, Domina," she replies, pulling up her top and dropping to the floor alongside the rest of her clothes.

Her torso is bare for the Alpha to see, unblemished and evenly tanned. She gazes upon perky breasts, seemingly designed to fit her pale palms and a flat stomach she can already picture swelled with her pups.

The doe-eyed brunette gazes cautiously up at the leering blonde, who smiles reassuringly and gestures to the last bit of clothing on her body.

Depthless brown eyes glance down and back up, flashing apologetically.

Her jittery hands pull down panties clinging to her dripping core.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**To be continued**

**...**

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reviews! And I'm very sorry for the wait and hope your interest hasn't waned... _**

**_Warning: G!P, Werewolf, knotting_**

* * *

...Quinn's mouth waters as they slide down impossibly long legs, eyes now fixated on the flushed lips between them.

She wants at that moment to throw her face onto the shaven mound and feast for the rest of the night.

She decides to settle for just a taste.

"Oh-ohhh!" Rachel moans as a single digit gently delves inside her core.

It circles around, collects as much moisture as it can and pulls out. Her doe-eyes follow the finger as it travels to her Alpha's lips.

The taller blonde greedily sucks her finger dry and moans at the salty essence.

"You taste amazing, Rachel," she says to the petite brunette whose eyes have darkened considerably.

"... Th-thank you, Domina..."

Quinn smiles at the flustered girl, exposing her naturally sharpened teeth and begins to unbutton her own top. Rachel's training kicks in when she see the top button unclasped. She turns toward the bedroom but a gentle hand around her wrist stops her movement.

"Wait... uh, wait, please," the petite brunette is startled by her Alpha's soft tone, and turns her head back.

She sees the blonde's confidence is now gone, and the ruddy tint has returned to her cheeks as sweat drips down her face. Her brow twitches and her eyes are sharp, seemingly on the verge of glaring.

She is fighting the beast inside and she's losing.

"I... want to- I need to touch you before we... start," Quinn struggles to speak through grinding teeth, "before I change... just wait a sec and I'll take you to... the bed, myself... please..."

The olive-skinned brunette nods her head and watches as the taller blonde basically rips apart her extravagant silk top and pushes down her bottoms. The large cock that springs out makes Rachel salivate, as the full effect of her arousal rushes through her. She gazes upon her pale form laid bare, from the soft curves of her hips, to her small, but rounded breasts and the solid lean muscle everywhere else.

The hazel-eyed blonde meets her gaze with a strained grin and comes up face to face.

"Like what you see?" she asks with smug tone, evident through her waning control.

Through her own cloud of lust, Rachel manages to smile and make it halfway through an eye roll. That is before her training shames her into casting down her eyes, though a shadow of grin still remains on her face.

"Of-of course, Domina," she says, trying desperately to keep a respectful, serious tone, "you are... perfect."

The lithe Alpha chuckles and pushes back a lock of chestnut hair behind her slave's ear.

"We need to work on your sarcasm if we're going to do this whole life-time commitment thing," she rubs Rachel's shoulders as she speaks to ease her shivering,"It's got to be biting and a bit soul-crushing, or this just isn't going to work."

The yelp of laughter that comes from the shorter girl is unexpected but satisfying nonetheless. It makes Quinn pause for just a moment before she wraps her hands around the other's waist for the first time. Rachel responds quickly, wrapping her own arms around her pale neck. Though noticeably more comfortable, she keeps her gaze on the blonde's clavicle, occasionally glancing up into luminous hazel eyes.

Both keep their chests a hairs breadth apart.

"Looks like you're warming up to me... in more ways than one," the brunette's face seems to turn even redder as she casts it down away from the other's cheeky grin.

Quinn moves her hands down to firmly grab the tanned globes of her slave's ass and lift her up. The startled brunette squeals in surprise and wraps her legs around the blonde's waist. Her squeal morphs into a moan when her burning core comes into contact with her Alpha's solid abs.

Rachel wraps her arms tighter around the blonde's neck and nervously stares into hazel eyes.

The taller girl carries her with ease toward the bedroom and with every step she makes sure to bounce her up and down, saturating her own stomach with the other's warm essence.

"Can't have you dripping all over this nice rosewood, can we?"

The petite brunette's attention is diverted by her Alpha's full peach lips, desperate for the first kiss of their new life. Quinn can see her lick her lips and knows full and well what thoughts are racing through her mind, mostly because those same thoughts occupy her own.

She comes upon the entrance to her room, and pauses for the automatic door to slide open. Rachel turns her head as she is ushered inside and marvels at the view of the city skyline just a few feet away from the blonde's king-size bed.

The lights that emanate from the skyscrapers outside illuminate the room until the taller blonde picks up a remote to black out the window and turn her own ceiling lights on dim.

Quinn stops by the foot of the bed and relaxes her grip on her slave's bottom, earning a slight wince from her when the unintentional nail marks meet the cold air.

"How about a kiss... before we start," she pauses to assess the brunette's reaction, thankful for the anticipation written on her features, "the first kiss of the rest of our lives... What do you think, too cheesy?"

Rachel giggles again and responds.

"Yes, Domina, and no, Domina."

"Cheeky girl," the blonde Alpha says as she puckers her lips, "come here!"

The olive-skinned brunette obeys, moves her lips down to meet the blonde's and moans at the contact. Quinn's own reaction is just as powerful, the spark that hits her lips reminds her at that moment of every romantic cliche in the book.

The need to claim her new slave is overwhelming, but she still can't bring herself to stop her tongue from delving into her mouth. Rachel practically purrs as her owner's tongue brushes the roof of her mouth and she clashes it with her own tongue.

She grasps tufts of blonde hair as an anchor while her mouth is plundered. When her heels dig into the Alpha's backside, their kiss abruptly ends.

Quinn's control is on the edge, ready to fall. She has to transform, and to do so with the petite brunette in her arms is far too dangerous.

Rachel whines lowly in her throat as she is pulled back by twitching arms. The taller blonde tries to deposit her onto the edge of the bed, but, against her own training, she refuses to unlatch her legs from around the other's waist.

The hazel-eyed blonde gives her a warning look before she forces her legs apart with one hand and drops her on the bed

"Not right now, Rachel, there's not enough... time" the blonde says, tension evident in her tone, as she shuffles her feet backward.

The smaller girl looks up at her with shameful doe eyes, a panting mess too far gone to vocalize her apology. Quinn's eyes soften as she stands a few feet away from her slave. She gathers the moisture running down her stomach with her palm and licks it up with the manners of a child.

Her tongue stops abruptly when the whole of her body seizes up. The browns and greens of her eyes take on a golden hue before shifting completely with an eerie glow.

"Rachel," the blonde's breathy, feminine voice becomes impossibly deeper and reverberates out her throat like a growl, "I... CAN'T...hold back anymore!"

"Yes, Domina," she replies, partly out of relief, and scoots back a few feet on the bed to witness the transformation.

The sound of bones popping out of their sockets is the first sign. The muscles rippling beneath pale skin is the second and the shift hastens.

As her muscles tear apart and regenerate, so too does her skin. It rips at her joints, stomach and face as her body grows, exposing red pulsing muscles underneath. The torn skin regenerates like a clothe threaded together by needles, but the color of its replacement is like charcoal.

Frosty white hairs begin to sprout from the blackened skin, even replacing her shedding blonde hair, as her her hands and feet become paws and her face morphs entirely.

The wolf's form is finally complete, her body now more than twice its previous size, the white sheen of its thick fur seems to glow in the dim light of the room. Her newly formed arousal is evident only from the drip of precum on the floor.

Her tail swishes back and forth carelessly, smashing into the plasma screen hung on the wall behind her. The dull thump that follows it fall, doesn't concern the shifted Alpha at all, far too absorbed by the sight of the petite brunette staring up at her in wonder.

Rachel can do nothing but gape.

She's never before seen a Were this size, even her short sighting of Cassandra July's shifted form couldn't compare. She should feel some sliver of fear, some kind of ancient instinctive warning of a predator, but she feels nothing but the heat of her arousal. That's sure to be million dollar pedigree the Berry's are so renowned for.

While she stares motionless, the shifted blonde becomes impatient. She growls lowly, exposing her carnivorous teeth more at home in her new canine jaw.

The olive-skinned brunette scrambles to obey, turning around on all fours.

Quinn's inhuman yellow eyes stare at the dripping core presented to her. She pads across the floor to the foot of the bed.

Her nose presses into the slave's center. When the cold of her snout hits Rachel's molten core, she lets out a surprised shriek. The shifted blonde sniffs for a moment, all the while her little slave prays for the warmth of her new tongue. Instead she pulls her head back and climbs onto the bed. The bed creaks and groans as the half ton Wolf settles on top, casting the diminutive brunette entirely in shadow.

She whines in anticipation as white paws settle on either side of her head, and her own arms twitch when she feels the enlarged arousal that brushes her backside. The olive-skinned brunette tries to push her ass against the pulsing member before another growl warns her against it.

"Domina... please," she whines pitifully as the Wolf above her does nothing.

The Alpha puts her snout to the side of her head and licks her sweaty cheek, eliciting a low hum of approval. Rachel tosses her hair to the other side to give the shifted blonde more access. Her tongue sweeps across the slave's tanned cheek and down to her neck. Sharp incisors graze her collar and her whole body shudders.

"D-Domina, please... make me yours," the petite brunette begs in as restrained a tone as she can manage, "fill me with your pups, please!"

The Were's ear perk up and she licks her face for the last time. After a short battle of coordination, the head of her arousal finds its way to the slave's dripping folds. Rachel's moan is caught in her throat as it sinks into her molten core. The penetration is slow and measured, so she can adjust to the unbelievable stretch.

Its girth would tear any normal girl apart, but the petite brunette takes it well. The biting pain of virgin muscles stretching is ignored in favor of the powerful stimulation.

"Ohhhhhh, Lupa's... Grace!" Her moans grow louder when the Alpha bottoms out, the tapered head brushes her cervix and stops.

The pause is just a few seconds before Quinn pulls her member back and thrusts in faster than before. Rachel is pushed onto her elbows by the force of the thrust.

"Shhhhi-!" she tries to control her language even as the Wolf's thrusts begin in earnest.

The olive-skinned brunette bites her lip to contain any more ill-mannered words as the shifted blonde's hind legs create a brutal pace, drilling in and out of her slippery core.

Quinn's rough pants hit the back of her neck as she is impaled again and again, the stretch and penetration jolting her senses out of control. She claws at the sheets, tearing into the expensive fabric with her nails and lays her head down on its side.

The furious pace practically hammers her into the mattress as she screams into the comforter every word she's been taught was verboten. Sweat pours down her face and arching back, and chestnut hair not clinging to her skin is tossed around wildly. She relishes the sharp ache of her Alpha's arousal hitting her cervix. Sharp aches and dull throbs only add to the slave's pleasure as her vaginal walls begin to tighten with every thrust.

Quinn's own peak is just as close, the base of her girth begins to swell as it pistons in and out. She picks up her already brutal pace, bumping the swelling knot against the brunette's swollen folds.

The tapered tip of her arousal zeroes in on Rachel's G-spot and throws her off the edge. She whips her head back and shrieks at the top of her lungs.

"FUCK!" she bellows out the first curse of her life as the first climax of her life envelops her.

Her eye roll to the back of her head while the essence of her release leaks out of her stretched entrance and drips down the shifted blonde's knotted base.

Quinn lets out a muffled whine, desperate to push her knot into the brunette's opening. With the additional lubrication, she succeeds in popping it in, fully sheathed inside Rachel's molten core.

The tanned brunette grits her teeth when her entrance tightens back up around the knot and she feels it begin to pulsate. All movement ceases as their cores fuse together so intimately, depthless brown eyes begin to water and a lump forms in her throat.

The tapered head of the Were's arousal vibrates near her cervix, signalling the start of her own release.

Her head still buzzes in her post-climax and tears run down her cheeks when she feels the flood of warmth in her core. Quinn whips her head up and lets out a long feral howl that the whole of her Clan is sure to hear. The hot spurts of seed that pump deep into her womb, pushes Rachel into second release even more intense than the last.

The seed keeps pumping into her while she lays her head down on her arms and starts to weep openly into the comforter. The sweltering heat spreads into her lower stomach as the the endless seed is held inside by the Wolf's swollen knot.

Her shifted Alpha notices her shuddering tears and nudges her cheek with her snout. Rachel hurriedly wipes at her eyes and turns her head to look at the Were above her.

"I'm sorr-hic- sorry, Domina! I don't... don't understand why I'm-!"

She can't finish her response through the lump in her throat. Out of the corner of her watery eye she sees the shifted blonde's own flash in understanding. She can't be sure until Quinn begins to soothe her face with her warm, rough tongue, licking away her tears.

Her seed continues to fill the olive-skinned brunette's womb all the while.

The petite slave's emotions seem to calm after a few minutes of soothing attention before the Wolf nuzzles into the space between her neck and shoulder to wait out the end of her knot.

Rachel sniffs and wipes her eyes, turns to Quinn with a watery smile and kisses her snout.

As she lays her head against the shifted blonde's, she can feel at her very core the seed has taken root. She knows she is pregnant, instinctively she just knows.

And as the warm seed continues to flow deep inside her, and as her consciousness begins to wane, the knowledge that she will soon give birth to Quinn's pups gives her a sense of content she's never felt before but cherishes nonetheless.

* * *

**...**

**To be continued...**

**...**

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews and sorry for the wait!**

**For anybody confused, the human mates are bred basically like pets to breed with Werewolves**

**Warning:G!P, Werewolf, Knotting, Pregnancy**

* * *

_It was a beautifully crisp day, the warmth of the sun balanced out the bite of strong winds. She watched with rapt attention as hundreds of wolves ran around the green hills in perfect sync. Every movement made by the blonde, tawny wolf at the head was copied by the rest, and the pack moved more like a flock of birds in the clouds than a pack of Were's on the hills._

_A few feet away she saw the back of the tall brunette who excitedly cheered the display of skill while several small children, caught between human and Were pranced around her feet on all fours. The taller woman hooted, whistled, and clapped, before she smiled down at her children and encouraged them to do the same. _

_When she turned back around, Rachel was able to see the face of her mother more clearly, so similar to her own, from her toothy grin to the slight wrinkles at the corners of her twinkling eyes._

_Her eyes locked with her own as she strode towards the picnic table and sat back down, across from her._

_"Rachel, honey, you've barely touched your food."_

_She tried to offer up a small smile in response, glancing down at the endless buffet of picnic food and her own small portioned plate ._

_"I'm sorry, Shelby," she replied, in a more formal manner than she would have liked, "but Daddy has me on a strict portion-controlled vegan diet designed by the top nutritionists in their field."_

_The paler brunette across from her scoffed, picking and nibbling at french fries she dipped in coleslaw._

_"And I suppose part of that diet still includes that vile paste with all those proteins and nutrients you wouldn't normally get without meat, huh?"_

_She shook her head._

_"No, no, now it's more like a... special tofu," she said, "there are a diverse array of flavors as well. My favorite- I, um, like the Thai curry..."_

_She saw the almost pitying look from the older brunette and cast her eyes down._

_"Well we have the rest of the day together, honey," her mother said, reaching across the table and holding her hand, "you can eat whatever you want, and we can go anywhere you want."_

_Rachel glanced at the humans around her watching the Clan's display, from the CEO's, small businessmen and community leaders to the breeding slaves watching over their pups, and back at the older brunette._

_"I'm fine, really I- doesn't this whole meet-and-greet go on until midnight? I mean you can't leave without your Alpha's permission, right?"_

_"I can do whatever I want, Rachel, within reason of-," her mother laughed as her youngest child, Rachel's half-sister, jumped onto her lap. She held the wriggling little blonde, whose black claw-like fingers pawed at a hot dog just out of reach._

_"Just have to drop these little monsters off with Carmen," she said playfully, smoothing down her daughter's wild locks, "and while they play with her grand kids, we will have the night out, just the two of us."_

_The hint of a smile tugged at her cheeks. Before she could respond her eyes were caught on her little sister's adorable face as she playfully bit her mother's fingers with a mouthful of developing canines. She thought about the way the pup, barely eight months old, knew just by instinct not to harm her more vulnerable mother. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear her mother continue speaking._

_"-I have no clue who's booked for the XFINITY Theatre tonight, but-"_

_"Shelby," she spoke up, unwittingly cutting her mother off, " I was... I was wondering..."_

_"What's the matter, baby?" Shelby replied, bouncing the pup up and down on her knee. She stared cautiously as the younger brunette struggled to speak further._

_"I was just... wondering how-why," Rachel threw her head into her hands, searching for words hiding in the back of her mind, "-how, how does it feel?"_

_"How does what feel, Rachel? I'm going to need some specifying," her mother teased._

_She rubbed her eyes and tucked her hands under her chin._

_"Just this, all of this, having all of this... having Corey," she said, eyeing the giggling little blonde, " and everyone else, and living the life they ch-chose for you?"_

_"Baby girl," her mother said into the little pup's ear, "go hug your big sister for me, okay? Go on!"_

_She shook her head vigorously, pointing a finger at her excited little sister._

_"C-Corey, no, no, no, I can reach you, okay?! Don't-"_

_Before she could finish, the wild little pup launched herself clear over the table into her chest, eliciting an 'oomf' from the impact. Corey wrapped her little arms around her neck and gave her a very wet, yet affectionate kiss._

_"Ooohkay," Rachel said, giggling along with her half-sister as drool dripped from her cheek, "thank you, sweetie! Thank you!"_

_She wrapped her arms around the pup's waist and held her up to relieve the strain on her neck._

_Her mother watched knowingly as she laid her cheek against Corey's head._

_"How does it feel, Rachel? And how do you think it will feel when its yours?"_

...

The tug of consciousness pulls her away from the dream. Awareness brings her back into the warmth of the arms wrapped around her. Rachel rubs away the dried tears fusing her eyes closed, and blinks them open.

The heaviness weighing down her head tells her just how long she's been out, though there is no morning sun to greet her through the blacked out window. She casts her eyes down to look at the arms around her waist, somewhat thankful they're now human. Quinn's warm breath hits the back of her neck and her soft snores invade the silence of the room.

She shifts her gaze around the room, eyeing the rumpled sheets and smashed flat screen, broken the night before. The light seeping from the open door catches her attention as she rubs her dehydrated eyes. When her lower back shifts, the feeling of the Alpha's shaft still nestled inside her jolts her core from the inside.

The warmth that surrounds and penetrates her is too much to handle in her vulnerable state, so she resolves to leave without waking the unconscious blonde.

She just needs a moment, at least.

Her hands grab Quinn's forearms and try ineffectively to pry them from around her waist. Her Alpha is too strong, even in slumber, so she shuffles through every random idea she can come up with. The spark of an idea hits her at last, as she drags her nails lightly down the blonde's pale skin.

The sleeping blonde shudders at the sensation, unknowingly loosening her arms and allowing the petite brunette to push herself up by her elbow. Rachel casts a sideways glance at Quinn's peaceful face, mindful of any movement or fluttering eye, and reaches across to the edge of the bed.

She pulls herself away, slowly and delicately, and groans as the massive shaft slips out of her inch by inch. The blonde Alpha growls, then whines pitifully as her meat is exposed to the air, unconsciously pawing at her slave's olive toned back.

The petite brunette is almost tempted to push her onto her back and ride her until she wakes up. That temptation is strong, but the ache in her head and sinus is stronger.

In such a state, she barely notices the seed pour out of her core, splattering the sheets and wood floor beneath the bed as she sits up.

She yawns as she stands up on jelly legs, feeling the dried seed on the inside of her thighs and the flaring lips of her core as she moves. Her palm comes to rest just below her belly button, and she would swear at that moment she feels the warmth of the life growing inside.

Rachel shuffles forward and, with one last quick glance back, out the door. She wanders to the guest bathroom, scrounging up a towel from beneath the sink. Her bare feet touch the temperature controlled shower tile as she closes the glass door behind her. The shower is quick and thorough, and special attention is given to the hair she hasn't cut for a few years.

She dries off, wraps the towel around her body and gets to work combing and braiding her soft chestnut locks.

With just a strand of hair free from the braid, framing the side of her face, she wanders out of the bathroom. Across the hall, Rachel hears the close of a refrigerator door and stops short. She thinks her Alpha is awake and roaming the kitchen, and wonders how well she took waking up alone.

She comes upon the extravagant kitchen with an absurdly wide refrigerator, and the lone figure standing in front of it. The figure is shorter than the Alpha, blonde of hair as well, though it is in a neat bun rather than short and shaggy.

Judy Fabray turns her head and smiles at the bewildered slave.

"There she is, the mother of my grandchildren!"

The future mother blinks, not quite sure how to greet her new 'mother-in-law'.

"I know you're to modest to agree with me, but you're positively glowing, my darling," the elder Fabray says, moving closer, "By Juno's mercy, let your pups inherit this gorgeous color, the Fabray's have always been so dreadfully pale!"

She offers her hands, palms up, to the petite brunette, who puts her own hands on top, after ensuring her towel is properly tied.

"Th-thank you, Mrs. Fabray," Rachel says, shivering in the presence of the fully-clothed woman, "I think I should get dre-"

"Oh nonsense, Rachel," Judy interrupts her, unconsciously squeezing her hands, "simply nonsense, I can't have you referring to me as "Mrs. Fabray"! You are part of the family now, your blood will flow through the Fabray line until the end. I look forward to the day you call me 'Mom', but I will of course settle for Judy, until you're ready."

"Thank.. you, Judy," she says, squeezing back, "I really must get-"

"I want to hug you, my darling,"" the elder woman speaks over her again, opening her arms wide, "but only if you allow it, I hold no power over you besides the standard motherly-induced guilt!"

The flustered brunette can't help but smile at the other human's affection and cautiously steps forward into her welcoming arms. The cheery blonde wraps her arms around the other's neck and hugs her tight. Rachel nestles her face into the elder's neck and and brings her own arms up around her waist.

Judy smiles when she feels her return the hug, and kisses the top of her head. After a moment she pulls back, rubbing the sides of the brunette's arms.

"No doubt that lazy daughter of mine will be comatose until noon," she says, pulling the girl along to the kitchen island, "There is a bathrobe somewhere... in the bathroom perhaps. Your acquisition was last-minute, as is always the case with Council bureaucracy, so we don't actually have much in the way of clothing for you."

"Thank you... Judy, really I should-"

"Now in regards to your clothing," she speaks over Rachel, too lost in thought to notice, "we can either arrange a Clan member to pick up a few dozen outfits for you, all high-end of course. Or we can find something of Quinn's, one of her old sundresses perhaps, and we can have a good old-fashioned shopping trip, just the two of us if you'd like... Though I suppose you could pick and choose on the internet, I hear delivery is phenomenally f-"

"Rachel," Quinn's voice, even huskier from sleep, comes from around the corner, "you can always wake me when you need to raid the fridge, you're probably going to need my help navigating the damn thing-"

She pads into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, wearing nothing and baring all.

"JESUS, Mother!"

She dashes back around the corner and peers her head around, blushing like mad.

"Oh honestly, Quinn," her mother scoffs, "wash off the grime of the First Night and make yourself decent! And leave the bathrobe on the outside doorknob before you lock it!"

The blonde Alpha pops her head away, too mortified to reply.

'That girl is like Wonder Woman," the older woman says, looking back to the modestly-clad brunette, "she could jump through that wall, down sixty stories and come out unscathed, but her abysmal perception is her krypnonite, I keep telling her!

"And I keep telling you that's Superman, Mother!" Quinn's voice comes from across the hall in her bedroom.

"Oh NOW she can hear me! I told you, comatose until she's ready to wake up," Judy says, pulling the smaller girl by her elbow out of the kitchen, "Let's go get you a robe and head downstairs, we have the best continental breakfast you'll find anywhere else in Manhattan; its actually for the dignitaries that stay here from time to time, but any Clan member can partake if they're feeling too lazy to cook for themselves."

Rachel can't bring herself to protest as she is dragged away, though she's near desperate for a moment alone.

They leave the penthouse while Quinn showers, the petite brunette now wrapped in a surprisingly snug, silk robe, and travel downstairs in the VIP elevator.

As they walk to the lobby, the few Clan members awake and roaming the halls glance at the young slave for just a fraction of a second before they turn their eyes away.

When they arrive at the buffet Rachel is introduced to the head chef, Carole, mother of one of the biggest Were's in the Clan, Finn Hudson. Carole kisses her hand, almost reverently, and helps them with their plates. Judy piles her plate with everything and then some, ignoring her halfhearted protests.

The head chef helps them to the VIP conference room, brings the blonde coffee and the mother-to-be decaf, and closes the sound-proof doors behind her.

The relative seclusion eases the olive-skinned girl's mind as she sits down. Her mouth waters at the sight of the tray over-loaded with food and the elder blonde across the table smiles knowingly.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, dear," she says, chopping up a banana to add to her cereal, "but those pups are going to come to term faster than humans, and the bigger the litter, the faster the development, oddly enough."

"Yeah- yes, I knew that," the younger girl replies, "I just... didn't think I'd feel like this when they've just barely been conceived... like I want to inhale this whole tray..."

Judy struggles to swallow her piece of mango as she laughs.

"Eat as much as you'd like, my dear, even the fertilized egg of a Wolf needs an absurd amount of energy to develop. That energy comes from you, and your energy comes from your wondrously engineered genetics. If power plants had the efficiency of our metabolism, there would be no energy crisis."

With a few more words of encouragement from the cheerful blonde, Rachel starts to eat. At first it's just a few small bites of fruit, then the smell of eggs and sausage overwhelms her.

She takes the first bite of her ham and cheese omelette and practically moans from the taste.

And with one bite, her life-long diet is over, the moratorium on animals and animal by-products is thereby forgotten.

As she shovels more food down her throat, she feels the elder woman grab her unoccupied hand. Judy smiles warmly when she looks up.

"You know we're free from all eyes and ears in this room, "she says softly, squeezing the the girl's hand, "I was hoping the privacy might make it easier for you to tell me why you've been crying."

Rachel's eyes widen as she starts to panic, touching her eyes for any sign of moisture.

"N-No, no-!"

"Rachel, please," the older blonde says, somberly, "I can see how puffy your eyes are! Now please, if this was my daughter's doing... please tell me."

She shakes her head back and forth and squeezes Judy hand harder.

"No, no, no... it's- no of course not! It wasn't- she didn't mistreat me, she was... wonderful-ly kind..."

As she struggles to find the right words, the older blonde exhales in relief while her eyes return to their twinkling state.

"Good, gods above, that's good," she says, more to herself, "I don't like to admit this, but Quinn has always been my- I shouldn't say favorite... We have always had a special bond, Quinn and I. The umbilical hasn't been cut so much as stretched, that's what her uncle always says."

Rachel giggles at the description, relieved she has the time to collect her thoughts.

"As she grew up, the signs were ever-present and growing that she had Alpha potential, but I chose to ignore them. It was as though if he shared anything with him besides her eyes, she may well have become like him, and I just... couldn't conceive of it. But I have... faith in the woman I raised, so thank you for reaffirming that faith."

Judy gazes at her softly, dabbing her eyes every so often. The doe-eyed brunette anxiety eases from the older woman's candor.

"Last night, I just..." she says after a moment of silence, rolling a grape in her fingers, "felt everything at once, it seems like. Like I was some kind of automaton until that one moment and now I'm not..."

The elder woman reaches forward to brush the strand of hair from her face and smiles reassuringly.

"It feels good just to feel, doesn't it?" she says, receiving a slow nod in return, "The moment I held the first pup of my first littler was the moment I could truly feel anything, so count your blessings that you can feel that much sooner."

* * *

**...**

**To be continued... **

**...**

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, OP and everyone else who reviews**

**Warning:G!P, Werewolf, Knotting**

**Shelby was 'loaned' to Hiram after she had her first littler with Cassandra, so Rachel has older siblings**

**I kind of got lost writing the beginning of the story, I'll have time jumps next time**

* * *

A comfortable silence pervades the boardroom, as Rachel finishes off the rest of her breakfast and Judy sips what's left of her coffee.

Both pairs of eyes are shiny, but the mood has shifted for the better.

By the time the olive-skinned brunette is finished, she is unashamedly licking her plate clean. As she sips at her untouched decaf, there is a heavy knock on the double doors behind her.

She jumps up in panic, presenting herself in almost a military fashion.

"It's OK, dear, its not Quinn," the elder blonde says as she stands and walks to the doors, "She wouldn't bother knocking. Even if it was her there's no need for you to be so formal now."

The petite brunette's shoulders slump and she peers curiously at the furnished wood doors.

When Judy opens the door, Carole pokes her head in to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, of course, of course!" she says, interrupting the other woman's hushed words, "Silly girl, she doesn't need to ask permission! Tell her to come in, please and thank you, Carole, darling!"

The middle-aged brunette steps back and pulls the door open further. A shorter woman walks through, closing the door behind her. She is clad in tight black leather pants, heels and a sleeveless white mandarin top, displaying her elaborately tattooed arms and golden peach skin.

Rachel can see the side of her head is shaved, and the rest of her dark brown hair flowing down to her neck is streaked with blue dye.

"Gods be good, sweet girl, come here, its been too long!" The elder blonde says, hugging the slightly taller, curvier brunette.

The younger girl laughs and returns the hug, somewhat cautiously.

"It really has been, Judy," she says, resting her dimpled chin on the blonde's shoulder, "It's soooo good to see you!"

Judy pulls out of the embrace after a moment and pulls the girl along with an arm behind her back.

"Now this is remarkable serendipity, Dani, dear; it just so happens the time you find free enough to come visit coincides with the arrival of a new member of the family! Danielle Harper, I would like to introduce you to the soon-to-be-mother of my soon-to-be-grandchildren, Rachel Berry!"

Both brunette's smile awkwardly at one another, neither quite sure whether to raise their hand first. Dani's eyes flash with recognition and her smile becomes more genuine.

"Holy cow, are you seriously Berry-bred?" she asks, offering her hand to the darker brunette, "You've got like some kind of high end, only-the-uber-rich-can-possibly-afford-me-pedigree, right?"

Rachel looks down, cheeks coloring and hesitates to take the offered hand.

"The poor girl is too modest for her own good, Dani, not pompous like you'd expect, but timid as a dormouse!"

The taller brunette giggles while the other brings up her eyes and takes her hand.

"It's... a pleasure to meet you, Dani," she says after clearing her throat.

"Oh shhh-shoot, sorry, Rachel," Dani says, looking a bit ashamed and peering briefly at the elder blonde out the corner of her eye, "I still have like zero filter, zero manners, no matter how much Fran puts me over her lap."

"Danielle Harper," Judy exclaims, holding the girls head in her hands, "has my block-headed daughter actually hit you?! You two are not part of the Clan anymore, Dani, you don't have to submit-!"

"Judy, Judy, please," the taller brunette responds, her face scarlet red at this point, "Frannie doesn't force- crap, sorry... no filter, this is what I'm talking about-Uhm, it's all consensual, Judy, really; All consensual and all... really embarrassing to talk about in front of you and a kinda-total stranger, so..."

The elder blonde lets out another sigh of relief and ushers both flushing girls to the table.

"Oh, thank the gods," she says, patting the dyed brunette's hand as she sits beside her, "I seem to have distressingly little faith in my own children these days."

Dani smiles reassuringly at her and then back to the slightly shorter brunette.

"It's really awesome meeting you, Rachel. As you know pretty well by now, I'm Dani and the zero filter kinda comes with the low pedigree."

Judy scoffs and playfully slaps her shoulder.

"No, it's totally true," the taller brunette continues, grinning cheekily, "I was basically dumped here a few years back. My breeder offered me to any Fabray that wanted me, like a piece of bourbon chicken at the mall. Free samples bring more customers, that's the idea."

"Kyra has improved her family's business dramatically these past ten years," the middle-aged blonde says, eliciting an eye-roll from the older brunette in the room, "When she brought you here, she probably thought Quinn would take you, she had a prophetic eye that one!"

Rachel's eyes flash in surprise and Judy turns to look at her.

"This was a few years ago, dear," she says, addressing the darker skinned brunette, "Quinn was barely sixteen and her father was still in charge, and she was so lost in her own head she couldn't recognize a beautiful woman if she fell into her lap. Poor Dani stayed with us a few months before Frannie spirited her away in the dead of night, quite romantic now that I think about, wasn't it, dear?"

Her eyes glance back at the half-cut brunette and sees the color return in her face. Dani mumbles in agreement, while the petite girl across from them looks further puzzled.

"I'm sorry," Rachel says, glancing back and forth between them, "but who is Frannie, exactly?"

"Oh sorry, Rachel, dear," Judy says, looking a bit embarrassed herself, "Francine is my daughter, the last born of my second litter, while Quinn was the surprise and my last child, born alone. They're quite similar in a lot of ways, but Frannie never had the Alpha potential. She left the Clan with Dani to get- I think it would be best not to mention her name to Quinn... for now."

The olive-skinned brunette nods slowly while the other girl seems to tense up. The elder blonde sees her state and begins to soothingly rub her back.

"You know, Dani," she says, hugging the girl to her side, "you'd be surprised what kind of manners breeders are teaching nowadays. Tell her, Rachel, tell her what you call Quinn, would you please?"

The doe-eyed brunette blinks and hesitantly mumbles 'Domina'.

Dani gasps and looks at her as though she's seen a lost relic.

"No fooling, really? That's pretty old-school, right Judy? I thought the Wolves were over that stuff."

"We'll never see the end of that," the blue-eyed blonde says, shaking her head, "Wolves and their Romans, by the gods, you'd think all of them were amateur historians! You know, they even tried to bring back Latin years ago, though their pronunciations were just awful. Remember girls, 'See-zar' is a salad dressing, 'Yoo-lee-us Kai-zar' is the fellow that crossed the Rubicon."

The girls share a laugh and the conversation that follows is light and easier to manage.

Rachel learns that not only is Dani joined with a Fabray she didn't know existed, but that they also had a child together, nearing two years old, conceived during Dani's stay. His name is Felix Harper, a Clanless pup forbidden from carrying the Fabray name, though Dani says he is carbon copy of the Alpha's sister.

Judy makes it quite clear she has never even seen her first grandchild, and the tone of her voice betrays a deep-seated guilt. She asks for pictures of the little blonde boy. The half-cut brunette looks at her with guilt of her own, embedded in shining brown eyes.

"I am... so sorry, Judy," Dani says, pushing back blue streaked hair behind her ear, "I-I carry all my pics on my phone and it got cracked last night, and I didn't even think... shit, I'm so so sorry!"

The middle-aged blonde ignores her language and smiles warmly, though her smile can't quite reach her eyes.

"It's quite alright, dear, really. I meant what I said on the phone, all three of you are part of this family, and I will do anything and everything to bring you back home."

"I'll send you all the pictures I have, we never actually got a baby book, but my hard drive can fill a dozen, at least!"

Dani turns her head to address the other brunette, who has been awkwardly following their conversation trying to piece together the actual incident that split them apart.

"I feel like such a jerk, Rachel," she says, reaching over to touch her hand, "First off, you look ridiculous, hot I mean, ridiculously. Second, let's shift all this embarrassing attention to you, 'cause I really want to know the pool of names you've got for those peanut-sized pups."

As the color of her cheeks redden, Rachel hears the middle-aged blonde correct the other girl on the exact size of her fertilized egg.

"I don't have..." she says, hesitantly, "I mean they were just conceived, and this whole arrangement came so abruptly, I don't have any..."

"Yeah, but we all have had eighteen years knowing what's coming, everybody in my generation had a list of names. I had a few names, but I liked Frannie's choice way better, you know Felix means-"

The door behind her opens abruptly, startling all three women. Quinn strolls in, with a mouth and plateful of bacon, wearing a brown leather jacket and a white summer dress. Her bare feet pad on the carpet and when she looks up from her plate she freezes at the sight of the older brunette.

Dani jumps out her seat and sputters nervously, her entire state shifted beyond tense.

"I-I-I really.. need to go," she says, fidgeting incessantly, "I'll send those pictures, Judy, I promise!"

"Wait, Dani!" Judy says, jumping up.

"I really got to go, I'll-"

As Dani looks back to assure the older woman she bumps into the taller blonde still blocking the doorway.

"S-sorry, Alpha," she sputters, lowering her head away from the other's gaze, practically shaking at this point.

Quinn gives no acknowledgement, her dark, unblinking gaze stays on the nervous girl's face. Rachel watches her Alpha with fascination, the energy her still-form exudes giving her goosebumps. It's not terror, not after their mating, but she can certainly empathize with the other brunette.

The taller blonde doesn't move an inch, and Dani can only shuffle her feet, eyes cast down, completely submissive to the Alpha's presence.

"QUINN FABRAY!" Judy shouts at the top of her lungs.

Quinn is startled by her outburst, and finally blinks. The color of her eyes shifts to a lighter hue, and a guilty look momentarily crosses her face. She steps to the side, and Dani looks back at the Alpha's mother gratefully before she flies out the door.

The taller blonde stands awkwardly in the corner of the room, looking away from her mother's glare.

Rachel cautiously stands up, not particularly comfortable with being an audience to this discomfiting moment. She can see the back of the elder blonde's form tense and her arms crossed.

Quinn's eyes find her own and she chooses to move towards her. Her mother's eyes follow her as she walks up and plops her tray down on the table.

She tries to ignore her, and instead addresses the petite brunette.

"Rachel, I... I was wondering if we could spend the day together, you know- uhm... something you want to see... sight-see, I mean? Or something else..."

Without such a tense atmosphere, Rachel would no doubt smile at the Alpha's clumsy display.

"Rachel needs clothes, Quinn," her mother says to the side of her face, and before she can volunteer, she continues, "We are going out to get her a new wardrobe, we'll be back by five at the latest. Come along, dear!"

Her tone leaves no room for argument from either of them.

* * *

**...**

**To be continued... with a bit of a time jump**

**...**

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

**...**

**I am so sorry for this wait, I really didn't mean for it to take this long. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites**

**Warning:G!P, Werewolf, knotting, smut**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

It is 4:35 pm when Rachel steps out of the back of a town car at the entrance to the Fabray compound. She turns around to wave at the older blonde, closing the door behind her. Judy waves back and sends her a kiss, then signals the driver to take her to the bar where her friends are waiting.

The petite brunette watches the car drive off for a moment, before another town car pulls in beside her. The Clan Were, whose name she hadn't had the chance to learn, puts it in park, steps out of the car and addresses her politely.

"Ma'am," he says, pulling uncomfortably at his tie, "We've got the bags all covered, the clothes will be unpacked and in your closet before you retire for the night."

Rachel flushes slightly as she looks behind his car to the other three cars idling along the curb, all stuffed full of a fortune's worth of clothes.

"I-I really... don't feel comfortable even having all of this," she says, motioning her arms to the cars and her new dress, she acquired after walking out of the compound unknowingly still in the bathrobe. "I really, really can't just let you guys go through all that trou-"

"Ma'am, please," the older man says softly, "This is my duty, our duty, and it is our honor to carry it out."

The tanned brunette just looks more guilty at his words but decides to offer no further protest. Mostly because she's simply exhausted from the trip, hours spent modeling every outfit that caught the older blonde's fancy, or that the older blonde felt caught her own fancy.

She couldn't help it if her doe eyes marveled at every exotic and extravagant bit of fabric in the Soho boutiques she was ferried between.

She had no idea a slave could even handle money, let alone the Clan bank card Judy flashed at every store, with a seemingly unlimited account. The only explanation she could accept was that her daughter must have allowed her such 'privileges' after her husband's death.

She had wanted to ask Judy about that very subject, but there was little talk between them that didn't involve color harmonies and fashion aesthetics.

A lone figure parks his motorcycle on the curb behind her and hastens across the peristyle entrance and into the compound. She turns around and unknowingly follows in his wake.

Rachel can't even bare to look back as a dozen more Clan members pass by her on their way to help move her clothes, very little of which is actually maternity wear.

She scurries into the building to find her Alpha as the elder blonde had suggested. On their return trip, Judy had looked visibly upset as the Fabray tower came into view.

The doe-eyed brunette had watched her set up a night out with six of her friends with just a lone text, seemingly just to spend a few more hours away from her stubborn daughter.

The four Were's guarding the entrance bow their heads slightly to greet her. The Were in the center draws her eyes, whom she recognizes as Finn Hudson, from his mother's description of his boyish face and tall frame. She walks up to him cautiously, all too aware of how much he towers over her.

"Excuse me, hi- um, Finn, right?" she says lowly.

"Yes, Ma'am," he says brightly, his goofy lopsided smile setting her at ease, "I guess you met my mom, huh?"

Rachel nods, offering a small smile in return.

"Yeah, she's great, and her food is amazing, I-" she stops short of her lost train of thought. "I was wondering where... the Alpha was- Could you please direct me to her?"

The mountainous young man directs her to the fifth floor, where the Alpha is planning out patrol schedules. In the process, he almost refers to the blonde as Quinn before he corrects himself loudly, betraying himself as her childhood friend to the sharp brunette.

She thanks him and heads off toward the elevator, keeping her head low all the way. The entrance hall is more crowded in the late afternoon with Clan Were's either alternating their shifts or returning home to eat dinner.

Though she is technically claimed, the petite brunette still feels uncomfortable in such a crowd and chooses to wait for an unoccupied elevator. She knows they can all smell their Alpha's scent on her, but she has yet to be marked by the blonde's bite. Most breeding slaves are marked by their Were's in less visible places, but the slaves of Alpha's wear their marks on their necks for the world to see.

She had felt Quinn's muzzle at the base of her neck during their mating, but there was no bite and Rachel still has no idea why.

Luckily, the Were's give her space dearly needed, and she doesn't have to resort to jamming buttons on the elevator to travel up alone. It dings shortly after and opens up to the fifth floor,

The tanned slave wanders down the corridor until she finds signs pointing her towards the Operations Center. The Clan Were's filing out of multiple exits along the corridor hints at the size of the room and that her Alpha has finished scheduling.

She slows her pace to a crawl, waiting for the flow of Wolves to dwindle. When most are gone, she peeks her head through the first set of doors.

The room is truly massive, taking up almost the whole floor, with monitors lining the walls, displaying aerial images of New York City and Hudson Valley, segmented into streets, communities and Burroughs.

In the center of the room are the control consoles relaying more camera feeds and white boards, of all things, crammed full of names of streets and the Were's assigned to them.

In the center of the consoles, Rachel spots the blonde Alpha with her arms crossed, glaring at the approaching figure of a tall, mohawk-sporting teenager.

"Puck," she says, her soft voice traveling across the Operations Center with full clarity, "Where the hell have you been?"

The young man named Puck, walks with a swagger that diminishes with her every word. He replies as confidently as he can.

"I was guarding your new baby mama, like you told me... Alpha." he says her title as an afterthought, obviously not used to the blonde's new position.

The petite brunette stops short, surprised by this revelation of an unseen guardian that's been following her all day.

"You still had the security shift before Finn took over," the Alpha replies, standing in front of the taller Were with authority. "And you were the one vetting guest arrivals from six until Rachel and my mother left."

"Is that what this is about, the punk chick?" He says, his insolent tone betrayed by his lack of eye contact. "Your mom vetted her, I didn't know the mighty Alpha would be so offended by a tiny human."

"She didn't offend me, jackass," she says, her voice picking up, "She hasn't done a thing to me."

"Then why do you care if-what is she, like your sister-in-law?" Puck says, while the shorter blonde steps towards him, "I-I mean why does it matter if Mrs. F wanted to see her?"

"Because... jackass," the blonde Alpha stresses again, while every step she takes forward is a step the taller brunette takes back, "She's mated to a Clanless Were, with a Clanless pup, she's not even a civilian under our laws! If Franny is willing to put her life on the line to come here, then her death will be on her, NOT me!"

Puck's eyes widen and he pauses a moment before replying.

"... But nobody on my shift paid her any mind, they didn't give a shit. I doubt even the older Were's care as much to even look at her..."

"I don't even know half of the Clan's names," the hazel-eyed blonde replies, "I can't trust them all not to harm or kill a human they consider less than dirt! Neither Dani nor her child will set foot in our territory, am I understood? Take Finn and Santana with you, and-"

"Alpha!" the mohawked teen says, gulping before he continues, "We've got company, whatever you want done can wait for her."

Quinn gives the sweating Were a bizarre look.

"Bullshit," she says, with far too much certainty, "If there were someone else here, I would-"

She stops short when she sniffs the air, and her eyes dart towards the petite brunette peering from behind the door at the far end of the room. Her eyes soften considerably, and she shares a heavy blush with Rachel, who, after realizing she's been discovered walks into the room with her head hanging low.

Puck turns around quickly and slips away, muttering something about 'Kryptonite' under his breath. He's out the door before either girl can notice, though they are both far too busy staring at each other to do so.

"Rachel!" Quinn says, excitedly, walking towards her with her arms out. "How was- uh, how was the trip?"

The petite brunette smiles slightly and walks into her Alpha's arms, awkwardly wrapping her arms around her neck. The taller blonde squeezes her waist and pulls back.

"It went... very well, Domina," Rachel says, gazing it the other's shiny hazel eyes. "Though your mother might have spent far too much on me, I really can't accept even half of it..."

"You deserve it, Rachel," the blonde says, keeping her gaze steady. "You deserve all of it and more. Hopefully next time you need more clothes, you'll get to actually choose them for yourself. I didn't have a fashion sense of my own until I was sixteen and I could actually shop without my mother tagging along."

The petite brunette bats her large, bashful eyes, unintentionally eliciting a shudder from the transfixed blonde.

"She was very... accommodating, Domina," she says, trying to defend the woman who had showed her such kindness.

Quinn laughs at this and starts to run her fingers through chestnut hair still nestled tight in the brunette's braid.

"Oh yes, she'll definitely consider your recommendations for the choices she makes for you," she says, with her distinctive 'hee hee hee' laugh. "I remember going full out punk after my first shopping trip alone, I bought hair dye, fake nose rings, all that stuff just to- well spite is a strong word, rebel maybe. Winded up bothering her so bad she tried to wrestle my head into the sink to scrub the pink out. Thankfully the tattoo was from a sticker or she would have carved into my back with a silver knife!"

Rachel laughs so hard she snorts, and tries to hide her face in the blonde's collar bone. Quinn laughs along with her and massages her back in slow circular motions. The quaking of her small frame shifts to shivering when the Alpha starts to run her nails on her clothed back.

The petite brunette peeks up from her chest to stare at her with irises overblown. The taller blonde grins at her reaction and lifts her slave up to wrap her long tanned legs around her waist.

She carries her back to the center of the control consoles and twirls around.

"How do you like this place, Rachel?" she asks the brunette, whose dark eyes are locked onto her own hazel. "It's cool right? Sometimes it feels like I'm playing some kind of high tech game of Risk, but my uncle says I have to stop 'thinking like a child'."

Rachel can't respond to her, and the blonde knows this, judging by the playful tone of her voice.

"...Domina, I..." she tries to speak, but a newly familiar rush is taking root.

"Shhhh," Quinn says softly, as she carries her to one of the desks, carelessly sweeping aside what's sure to be million's of dollars worth of computer equipment to make space for the brunette's plump ass.

"I've been thinking about you all day, you know," she says to the flushed girl deposited on the desk. "I just had a taste of you, and I want more. Would you like that?"

Rachel nods her head as she loosens her grip around the blonde's neck.

"Please, Domina... please..."

Quinn bares her sharp teeth in a wolfish grin and pulls back from the petite brunette's arms. She creeps her hand below Rachel's dress.

"Looks like you ruined your brand new panties," she says, her breath hitting her slaves flushed cheek. "That seems kind of ungrateful to me, Rachel."

The petite brunette whimpers at her playful tone and pleads with darkened doe-eyes. She feels the blonde's finger brush her clothed wet center and unconsciously shuffles an inch forward.

Quinn's finger slips into the opening at her thigh and pulls at the sopping wet fabric.

"Would you mind terribly," she says, brushing her lips along the tanner girl's chin, "if I gave you an excuse to shop again?"

Rachel shakes her head, without hesitation to the Alpha's delight, and feels a pale finger rip through the fabric of her panties like tissue paper. She lays back on her elbows, panting and flushing wildly while the soaked remnants of her panties are dropped on the floor.

The blonde Alpha bunches up her slave's dress and lowers her head. Doe eyes follow her face, obscured by shaggy blonde locks as it travel down between bronzed thighs.

The petite brunette lifts her legs over the blonde's shoulders and unbuttons the collar of her dress to relieve the sudden heat she's experiencing in the air-conditioned Operations Center. She watches the hazel-eyed Alpha's face come within inches of her shaven mound and stop.

Quinn runs her palms up and down the shiny olive-skinned thighs and stares at the brunette's flaring red lips. She licks her lips and sniffs, savoring the arousal that permeates the air around her slave's thighs and seeps further throughout the room.

"Mmmm, Rachel," she says, peering up at the smaller girl's flushed and sweaty face with a Cheshire grin. "I'm going to make sure everyone that enters this room for the next week will know how hard I made you cum, how does that sound?"

Rachel whines pitifully and reaches for her ruffled blonde hair. The Alpha feels the light tug on her scalp and decides to blow on the brunette's flaring red lips.

"AAaahh-oh gods!" The slave yelps in surprise, eyeing the smug blonde with desperate doe eyes. "P-please, please, please, Domina- good, it sounds good, great even, please!"

Her Domina's eyes light up at her words and she brushes her lips against her core. The petite brunette drops her head back against the desk when Quinn drags her tongue along the length of her slit. Her moans echo across the basketball court-sized room as the blonde smacks her lip together at her taste.

The Alpha starts to lick her slave's swollen folds slowly, savoring her new favorite taste. She drags her nails down the girl's bronzed thighs to her flat abs underneath the bunched up dress.

Rachel thrashes her head back and forth, and moves her own hands to grip both edges of the desk.

"Oh, oh, oh," she pants and moans while her Alpha pushes her face further into her core, bumping her pale nose against her clit. "Domina, ffffuck, please, keep going!"

She feels the the blonde's tongue finally penetrate her flaring lips, her supernaturally-solid tongue brushing her inner walls. The hot muscle writhes inside her, and the sensation pushes the pitch of her voice higher.

Quinn enjoys her slave's 'singing', more aware of it in her clear-headed state than when her beast was in control. She buries her face further into the smaller girl's core and spears her tongue forward, and side to side.

Rachel's screams at the ceiling as her inner walls spasm around the blonde's wolfish tongue. Her face is flushed and dripping with sweat, while her chestnut hair hangs down from the desk in the loosened braid, whipping back and forth with every movement of her head.

The Alpha relishes the view she has between the brunette's thighs and resolves to push her into the ecstasy she knows is close. With a bit of improvisation, she increases the speed of her tongue until it vibrates inside her slave.

The petite brunette screams herself hoarse, while the impact of the tongue inside her vibrates her whole body to the point she's bouncing on the desk. Quinn pulls her hands back to hold down thrashing, bronzed thighs as she feels the inner muscles of Rachel's pussy clamp down on her tongue.

Her eyes squeeze shut when she reaches her peak, the wave of ecstasy crashing through her body.

"Fuck... fuck!"

She tries desperately to catch her breath, and while she rides out her climax and the Alpha collects the moisture that floods out of her core.

The smaller girl tries to peer over her heaving chest to spot the blonde's hooded eyes, lost in the salty taste of her essence. Quinn's wolfish tongue collects most of it before she pulls her face back.

Rachel can't help but giggle at her Alpha's proud smile, slick with her own juices. She straightens her back and peers down at the brunette, collecting the essence on her face with her fingers and sucking them down hungrily.

"How was that, Rachel?" She asks, pulling her boneless slave up by her waist. "Great? Amazing? Earth-shattering if you're feeling a tad dramatic?"

The petite brunette has to rely on the pale arms around her waist to keep sitting up, while her quivering hands unconsciously button up her collar.

"I... really..." she speaks every word after a large gulp of air, "really... shouldn't feed... your ego, Domina."

The taller girl laughs and throws her face into the brunette's collar bone, nibbling at the flesh still exposed by an unlatched button.

"She's learning," she says, squeezing the slave by her waist and nuzzling her nose into her tan neck. "She's really learning!"

Rachel giggles in response and wraps her arms around the blonde's neck. She runs her fingers through the blonde's shaggy blonde hair, scratching lightly at her scalp, and revels in the warmth of her embrace.

Her full lips brush the side of the Alpha's head, before she turns her face in her direction. Quinn peers up at her through hooded eyes, and for a moment they both lose themselves in their gaze.

She moves her lips closer, and waits for the smaller brunette to close the distance. Her doe-eyes shine as she meets the blonde's lips with her own. The kiss they share is different from their first, passion and hunger is replaced by something else entirely.

Their tongues meet but don't clash, and a strange familiarity pervades their contact.

Minutes pass before the blonde pulls back to bite her bottom lip and stare at the flushed girl's face.

Rachel gulps as she comes back to her senses.

"Th-thank you, Domina," she says, scratching the short blonde hairs at the nape of her neck, "that was... really..."

Quinn laughs and pecks at the tip of her nose.

"Oh, it's on the tip of her tongue," the blonde says, grinning at the girl in her arms. "It's right there, but she can't say it, because then her drop-dead gorgeous and mighty Alpha will get a big head. Keeping her modest is a good call, Rachel, a very good call."

The smaller girl's dazzling smile crinkles the corners of her eyes and she laughs even harder than before. The blonde Alpha smooths back the stray dark brown hairs clinging to her sweaty face and loses herself in thought.

"You know, I was thinking-"

"Uh oh," Rachel says under her breath, eliciting a surprised, yet happy bark of laughter from the blonde and a smidgen of residual guilt internalized from her upbringing.

"I was thinking-smart ass-," she continues, pinching the brunette's bum, "that I could show you-er, give you the official tour of the compound. Do you feel up to it?"

The tanned brunette purses her lips in thought and looks down at her quivering legs, hanging from the desk.

"I... don't... really," she says nervously, before she looks into hazel eyes and feels comfortable enough to tell her Alpha the truth, "My legs feel like jelly, Domina... and I'm... kind of exhausted."

Quinn kisses the tip of her nose again to make her feelings clear.

"Then how about I carry you upstairs, and show you most of what's cool to see before we reach the penthouse? Then in the morning, I can show you everything interesting below this floor; there's much more of it, since the upstairs is mostly apartments."

Rachel smiles for a moment before she realizes the blonde is actually waiting for an answer.

"Oh, oh, yes, Domina," she says, nodding her head with a comfortable smile. "Of course!"

Quinn grabs her waist and gently lifts her into a standing position to pull down her dress. She then puts on hand on the smaller girl's back and under her knees and holds her up with ease.

Tightening her hold on her Alpha's neck, Rachel sighs happily as she is carried out the room.

No concern is given for the remnants of her panties strewn across the floor, waiting for the janitor whose shift will begin a bit more unpleasantly than his last.

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry about the wait, and I promise I will get through this quicker from now on. **

**...**

**To be continued with a larger time jump**

**...**

**...**


End file.
